BURONAN
by Mia Muyohri
Summary: Hinata marah tidak dipercaya untuk mengurus warisannya. Hinata kabur, untuk membuktikan bahwa dia sanggup mengurus warisannya. dia menyamar menjadi seorang pria, dgn memotong rambut, mengenakan pakaian pria dan bekerja menjadi pemburu buronan/ ditengah jalan dia bertemu dgn seorang pria yg sedang mencari pembunuh dan dimintakan tolong untuk mencari pembunuh itu./ RnR Minna-san.
1. Chapter 1

**BURONAN**

Naruto punya Kishimoto

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan bahwa fic ini mengandung AU, OOC, OC.

Authour : Mia muyohri

Pair : NaruHina

.

.

"Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau memiliki sebagian perternakan itu, kau tetap tidak boleh mengelolanya!"

"Ini tidak adil Ayah! Ayah pasti akan mengijinkan kak Neji kalau dia ada di sini."

"Neji sudah dewasa. Sedangkan kau baru tujuh belas tahun Hinata."

"Dia cuma beda setahun dariku, Ayah. Dan biasanya wanita seumuranku itu sudah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak. Apa itu tidak cukup dewasa untuk Ayah? Atau hanya karena aku seorang wanita Ayah tidak mengijinkanku? Dan aku bersumpah jika itu alasannya aku tidak mau lagi bicara dengan Ayah."

"Kurasa ide yang baik untuk saat ini."

Tidak satu pun diantara mereka yang benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Hyuga Himeka melihat suami dan putri satu-satunya saling memberi tatapan marah, dia hanya dapat menghela napas dengan keras, berharap tindakannya itu bisa menarik perhatian mereka. Lama menunggu, ternyata memang tidak berhasil untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

Perdebatan itu telah memanas dari saling berbalas kata menjadi saling teriak, dan ketika Hiashi dan Hinata berdebat, melakukan pendekatan yang halus memang tidak akan pernah berhasil, Himeka bahkan ragu mereka menyadari keberadaanya yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Masalah yang sedang mereka perdebatkan sekarang ini adalah masalah lama. Tapi sebelumnya tidak pernah sampai sesengit ini.

Sebenarnya masalah ini bermula dari kematian Kakek Hinata setahun yang lalu, nasib perternakan _**'Hyuga Kob'**_ menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar bagi keluarga mereka. Seharusnya perternakan itu menjadi milik Hiashi, tapi Kakeknya itu sangat mengenal Hiashi, putranya itu mana mau mengurusi perternakan itu. Jadi kakeknya membuat sebuah surat wasiat yang berisi, bahwa jika Hiashi menolak warisannya, maka perternakannya akan jatuh ke tangan ke dua cucunya, masing-masing dengan bagian yang sama rata. Dan begitulah yang menjadi masalah mereka sekarang.

Hiashi tidak membutuhkan perternakan itu, karena dia sudah memiliki perternakannya sendiri. Dia merasa terdorong untuk membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa dia bisa menandingi ayahnya, dan dia melakukannya dengan baik. Hiashi mungkin tidak memiliki tanah sebanyak ayahnya, tapi jumlah ternaknya hampir menyamai milik ayahnya, dan rumahnya pun juga hampir sama besarnya, malah hampir di sebut Mansion Hyuga ke dua.

Jika perternakan milik ayahnya dan Hiashi disatukan. Maka perternakan itu akan menjadi perternakan terbesar yang pernah ada di tanah barat ini. Karena dimiliki oleh ayah dan anak, sebagian besar orang berpikir bahwa perternakan itu akan disatukan. Tapi hanya ayah dan anak itulah yang berpikir sebaliknya. Dan sekarang setelah ayahnya meninggal, hanya Hiashi yang berpikir untuk tetap memisahkan kedua perternakan itu.

Tapi memisahkan bukan berarti membiarkan putrinya mengelola perternakan itu. Hiashi mudah kehilangan kesabarannya jika berhadapan dengan Hinta, dan Hinata pun sama sekali tidak membantu dengan terus bersikap keras kepala pada ayahnya.

Mereka berdua memang sangat mirip. Tidak seperti saudara laki-lakinya. Neji, yang saat ini berusia delapan belas tahun, dia mewarisi sikap ibunya, yang penyabar dan penurut. Sedangkan Hinata dia mewarisi sifat tempramental ayahnya. Dia mewarisi manik mata lavender ayahnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi pun juga diwarisi dari ayahnya. Dengan tinggi hampir seratus delapan puluh senti, dia menjadi gadis paling tinggi di daerahnya.

Satu-satunya yang diwarisi dari Himeka adalah rambutnya yang hitam panjang menjuntai. Dan dengan semua yang dia miliki sebagai seorang wanita dan merupakan salah satu wanita muda yang memenuhi syarat di Barat, di mana semua wanita muda sudah menikah saat usianya menginjak tujuh belas tahun, bisa dikatakan dia cukup terlambat untuk mengikat sebuah janji suci untuk menjadi seorang istri.

Sebenarnya Hinata adalah gadis yang cantik, kalau saja dia mau berdiam diri sebentar saja di rumah, hanya sampai ada seorang pemuda yang bisa memperhatikannya. Tapi sayang Hinata tidak pernah mau berdiam diri. Dia selalu berdiri, melangkah, berlari kesana kesini, atau bahkan sampai bicara dengan tangannya pada seorang pria. Jika gadis itu bisa ditatap selama beberapa detik saja, maka akan terlihat matanya yang besar dan indah, kulitnya yang putih bersih dan halus bagaikan susu, dan hidungnya yang mancung. Tapi yang membingungkan dari semua ini adalah betapa dia sangat menuruni sikap dan kebiasaan ayahnya, seperti menyembunyikan emosinya kapan pun dia mau, sehingga tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan atau dirasakannya.

Dan sekarang bukan sikap itu yang sedang Hinata tunjukkan. Tapi dia sedang menunjukkan sifat Hiashi yang lain, yaitu berstrategi. Kalau satu cara tidak berhasil, maka dia akan mencari jalan lain. Berteriak memang tidak ada hasilnya untuk sekarang ini, jadi dia mengubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Tapi Hyuga Kob butuh seseorang yang bisa mengelolanya, Ayah."

"Danzo bisa menanganinya dengan cukup baik."

"Danzo sudah berumur enam puluh tahun. Dia sudah pensiun dan hidup tenang di rumahnya ketika Kakek meninggal. Dia setuju untuk mengelola perternakan itu hanya sampai Ayah mendapatkan orang lain yang bisa menggantikannya. Tapi Ayah belum juga mendapatkan orang yang mau menerima tanggung jawab itu tanpa menuntut separuh keuntungan dan Ayah sendiri tidak mau mengelolanya."

"Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan perternakanku sendiri. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membagi diriku ..."

"Tapi aku punya, dan aku bisa melakukannya. Ayah tahu aku bisa. Setengah Hyuga Kob milikku. Aku punya hak ..."

"Kau belum berusia delapan belas tahun, Hinata ..."

"Aku ingin tahu, apa hubungannya umur delapan belas tahun dengan semua ini? Lagi pula, beberapa bulan lagi ..."

"Di mana kau sudah harus berpikir untuk menikah dan mulai berkeluarga. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya kalau kau sibuk mengurus Hyuga Kob."

"Pernikahan," gadis itu mendengus kencang. "Aku hanya akan mengurusnya selama beberapa tahun, Ayah. Hanya sampai Kak Neji menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Tidak ada yang tidak kuketahui tentang mengelola sebuah perternakan. Ayah tahu itu. Ayah sudah mengajariku semua tentang perternakan, semua yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengatasi masalah ..."

"Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang kulakukan," gumam Hiashi.

"Tidak, bukan!" ujar Himeka akhirnya. "Kau mengajari Hinata, supaya dia bisa menghadapi semua masalah kalau kita sedang tidak ada untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu."

"Tepat," ujar Hiashi segera. "Jika kita sedang tidak ada!"

"Aku ingin segera mengurus perternakan Ayah, dan Ayah belum memberi satu alasan pun yang logis kenapa aku tidak diperboleh melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu kau belum mendengarkan. Hime," ujar Hiashi merengut. "Kau terlalu muda, kau seorang wanita yang perintahnya tidak akan didengarkan oleh lima puluh penjinak kuda yang ada di Hyuga Kob, dan sudah saatnya kau mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan suami. Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya jika kau bekerja di perternakan."

Wajah Hinata memerah karena marah, "Lagi-lagi pernikahan!" ucapnya sinis. "Tidak ada lelaki di daerah ini yang menarik perhatianku, atau Ayah mau aku menikah dengan lelaki yang tak kucintai? Kalau memang begitu, aku bisa memikirkan banyak lelaki yang masih membujang di luar sana. Biarku gaet besok satu, dan meminta dia untuk menikahiku segera, kalau bisa besok juga meni ..."

"Jangan kurang ajar!"

"Aku serius," paksa Hinata. "Ayah pasti akan mengijinkan suamiku mengelola Hyuga Kob, kan? Ayah pasti bisa menerimanya. Dan sepertinya aku sudah mempunyai calonnya, dan dia siap untuk menikahiku kapanpun aku mau."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya. Kau tidak akan menikah dengan sembarang orang hanya supaya kau bisa mengangani buku keuangan ..."

"Aku sudah menangani buku keuangan itu selama berbulan-bulan, Ayah. Danzo itu separuh buta, dia tidak bisa melihat rumus-rumus rumit untuk menghitung buku keuangan, katanya menghitung itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Dan aku pun menawarkan diri untuk membantunya."

Sekarang giliran wajah Hashi yang memerah marah, "Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu tentang itu?"

"Mungkin karena setiap Danzo datang ke sini untuk menemui Ayah, Ayah malah tidak jelas ada di mana. Dan mungkin juga karena Ayah tidak mau menginjakkan kaki di Hyuga Kob untuk mencari tahu kenapa dia mampir ke rumah. Dan mungkin juga karena Ayah sudah tak mau peduli lagi dengan Hyuga Kob. Sekarang, setelah Kakek meninggal, Ayah akan segera melihat perternakan itu hancur, dan akhirnya hanya bisa mengenangnya."

"Hinata!" kali ini Himeka berseru dengan kaget. Tapi Hinata sudah memucat. Dia tahu bahwa ucapannya tadi sudah kelewatan. Dan sebelum ayahnya membentaknya lagi dia berlari keluar ruangan.

Himeka berusaha menenangkan suaminya dengan mengatakan bahwa Hinata hanya terlalu terbawa emosi, mengatakan bawha Hinata tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Tapi terlambat, Hiashi berderap jalan keluar ruangan tepat di belakang Hinata. Dia berjalan mengikuti Hinata, tapi langkahnya mengarah ke bagian belakang rumah, menuju kandang kuda, sementara Hinata berlari ke arah depan rumah.

Yang justru membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. Seharusnya Hiashi tidak membiarkan perdebatan mereka berakhir dengan cara seperti ini, dengan Hinata yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah tetapi bersikeras mengubah pendirian ayahnya. Seharusnya Hiashi memberikan alasan yang lebih jelas. Seharusnya Hiashi langsung saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau melihat Hinata kecewa ketika gagal nanti, yang sudah pasti akan terjadi.

Para koboi di Hyuga Kob mungkin bisa menerima kehadiran Hinata untuk sementara, karena mereka mengenal Hinata sebagai salah seorang cucu dari Hyuga Hibusame, nama Kakeknya Hinata. Tapi suatu saat nanti ada saja koboi-koboi baru yang tidak mengenal Hinata dan juga Hibusame, dan dengan segera diantara Hinata dengan koboi-koboi baru itu pasti akan terjadi pertikaian dan itu tidak bagus untuk perternakan.

Mungkin akan sedikit berbeda jika umur Hinata agak sedikit lebih dewasa, janda atau semacamnya, tapi Hinata bukan keduanya. Sebagian besar pria tidak mau menerima perintah dari seorang wanita, apalagi wanita yang hanya mereka anggap sebagai gadis kecil.

Tapi Hiashi tidak mengatakan itu semua, setidaknya tidak sejelas itu. Himeka pasti akan bicara dengan putrinya nanti, tapi itu hanya akan menenangkan Hinata selama sehari atau dua hari saja. Sikap Hinata benar-benar bisa diprediksi ketika sedang emosi dan marah. Sama seperti ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Untuk pembukaan fic ini mungkin segini dulu deh, aku mau nunggu pendapat readrs dulu fic ini di lanjut aja apa nggak gitu, takut nanti pada gak suka ... dan gak ada yang review juga. Jadi untuk kelanjutan fic ini, mohon di review ya ... maklum ya ini fic pertama ku di pair NaruHina nih,**

**Untuk chap depan nanti aku akan ngeluarin Naruto yang ketemu Hinata tanpa sengaja gitu.**

**Jadi Review?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BURONAN**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning OOC, OC, AU

Pair : NaruHina

.

* * *

.

Di depan terlihat cahaya merah remang-remang, yang berasal dari sebuah perapian. Seorang pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, sangat berharap kalau itu sebuah perapian. Karena jika benar maka di sana ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya. Sudah dua hari ini, dia tidak bisa menemukan seorangpun untuk menolongnya. Dua hari ini dia tersesat, tak tahu jalan yang benar untuk sampai kota terdekat. Meski sudah berjalan berjam-jam lamanya, usahanya tetap sia-sia belaka.

Hal buruk ini bermula dari saat dia memilih perjalanan menggunakan kereta kuda. Karena dia terlalu nekat dia jadi tersiksa, kelaparan dan kelelahan. Harusnya dia sudah menyadarinya saat kota-kota yang dilewati populsinya semakin sedikit.

Tapi dia merasa baik-baik saja selama perjalanannya menggunakan kereta api. Dan saat tiba Sunalah perjalanannya memburuk. Pertama, jalur rel kereta api menuju kota berikutnya rusak karena insiden perampokan kereta, menyebabkan semua penumpang tujuan berikutnya tertahan di Suna termasuk dirinya. Jika dia tetap bertahan menggunakan kereta api maka dia akan tertahan di kota ini selama sebulan, karena kereta baru beroprasi saat itu.

Dan Naruto pun mengambil jalan pintas yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan, yaitu menyewa sebuah kereta kuda, tanpa memperdulikan kereta kudanya yang sudah lama tak digunakan itu. Sebagian penumpang yang tujuannya sama seperti Naruto lebih memilih menunggu kereta api beroprasi kembali, tapi Naruto sudah tak sabar untuk menunggu itu. Jadi dia mengambil keputusan yang buruk.

Seharusnya dia menyadari kalau dia satu-satunya penumpang yang memilih manaiki kereta kuda. Pasti ada sebuah alasan membuat penumpang lain lebih memilih menunggu kereta api beroperasi. Tapi sayang Naruto baru menyadarinya saat ditengah perjalannya, kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya ditembaki perampok!

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kondisi kereta yang buruk dan jalan yang rusak, sang kusir melajukan kudanya dengan cepat menghindari tembakan perampok yang mengejarnya dibelakang. Naruto yang melihat dua perampok dibelakangnya, terus memerintahkan sang kusir untuk lebih cepat melajukan kereta kudanya. Sampai pada saat sang kusir keluar dari jalur yang ada dan memasuki hutan.

Karena kereta kuda melaju dengan sangat cepat, membuat pandangan mata Naruto menjadi buram dan tak dapat melihat arah depan dengan jelas. Sampai pada saat kereta kuda berhenti dengan sangat tiba-tiba membuat Naruto terhempas keluar kereta kuda, kepalanya terbentur batu besar di depannya. Membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dan terakhir yang dia ingat saat itu adalah kereta kudanya yang terbalik dan para perampok berjalan mendekatinya.

Tetesan air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya lah yang menyadarkannya. Saat dia tersadar hari sudah malam. Setelah rasa pusing yang menerpa kepalanya menghilang, dia berhasil bangkit dan melihat kondisi sekelilingnya, dia baru menyadari dirinya sendirian di sini, di tengah hutan yang tak dikenalnya.

Kuda-kuda yang menarik kereta kuda tadi menghilang, mungkin dicuri atau dilepaskan oleh perampok, Naruto tak tahu. Kusirnya pun tak ada, entah dia kabur atau kena tembak dan jatuh entah dimana. Naruto tak memperdulikannya, yang menjadi pemikirannya sekarang adalah dirinya sendirian.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto baru menyadari, bahwa dirinya sudah belumuran darah dari luka di keningnya. Dan air hujanlah yang membersihkan darah itu dari wajahnya, sementara itu dia mengumpulkan barang-barang miliknya yang berserakan. Dia menghabiskan sisa malam yang menyedihkan itu di dalam kereta kuda, tempat yang setidaknya cukup kering untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Sayangnya saat dia tersadar kembali, hari sudah siang dan matahari sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk memutuskan harus kemana dia hari itu. Bahkan jejak kereta kuda kemarinpun sudah terhapus berkat hujan semalam. Jam tangannya sudah dicuri, begitu juga dengan uang yang disimpan di kantong baju dan tasnya. Tapi uang yang dia selipkan di dalam sepatu masih aman. Saat memeriksa kereta kuda semalam dia menemukan termos kecil yang berisi sedikit air dan dia pun mengambilnya, dan juga sebuah selimut yang disembunyikan di bawah jok kusir.

Setelah merapihkan barang bawaanya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah selatan, yaitu ke arah kota yang memang menjadi tujuannya. Setidaknya itu yang diketahuinya untuk sekarang, karena jalan yang dilewatinya kemarin berkelok-kelok sudah tak terlihat lagi. Jadi dia tak tahu apa dia berjalan ke arah yang benar.

Dan untuk sisa hari itu, dia merasa sangat khawatir apa bisa makan lagi atau tidak. Dia tidak memiliki senjata untuk menangkap makanan. Karena selama ini dia hidup di kota dan tak memerlukan senjata untuk menangkap makanannya, jadi dia tak sempat untuk membawa senjata dalam perjalanannya.

Saat ditengah perjalanannya dia menemukan sebuah danau kecil dan disitulah dia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya kembali. Di sana Naruto membersihkan diri dengan membasuh tubuh, wajah dan lukanya dengan air danau. Setelah bersih dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang bersih. Dan malamnya dia tertidur dengan perut yang penuh air, untuk meredakan rasa laparnya.

Rasa sakit dikepalanya mulai mereda saat terbangun keesokan paginya. Tapi rasa sakit dikakinya, akibat jalan seharian dicuaca panas seperti ini membuat kakinya melepuh dan dia tak bisa mengabaikannya. Hari kedua perjalanannya terasa semakin menyiksa. Karena dia kehabisan air dan juga tak punya makanan.

Dan saat malam inilah keberuntungan menghampirinya, di depan sana dia melihat sebuah perapian. Tapi titik api itu terlihat begitu jauh, begitu jauh sampai dia berpikir kalau dia sedang berhalusinasi, karena dia harus berjalan jauh sekali untuk mendekatinya. Lalu titik merah itu mulai membesar, dari setitik api menjadi terlihat lebih jelas bahwa itu memang sebuah perapian, dan dari jaraknya yang tak jauh lagi Naruto bisa mencium bau daging yang dibakar, yang langsung membuat perutnya bergemuruh.

Dia hampir mencapai perapian sekitar tiga meteran lagi, ketika dia merasakan dinginnya sebuah metal menempel di lehernya diiringi dengan suara kokangan senjata. Dia tidak bisa melihat atau pun mendengar gerakan lain, tapi suara dari senjata itu sudah cukup membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Apa kau tidak tahu untuk tidak masuk ke kamp seseorang tanpa izin terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku tersesat selama dua hari," jawab Naruto dengan lesu. "Dan tidak, aku tidak tahu bahwa meminta izin untuk mencari pertolongan itu penting."

Keheningan yang menenganggakan tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Dan dengan kakunya Naruto menambahkan, "Aku tidak bersenjata."

Setelahnya terdengar suara kokangan senjata yang dilepas, lalu metal dingin itu diangkat dari lehernya. "Maaf, tuan, tapi kau harus sangat berhati-hati di luar sini."

Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah penyelamatnya. Saat melihat orang itu, Naruto terpana. Pemuda yang Naruto sebut penyelamatnya itu adalah seorang pemuda belia yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan agak kurus, dengan pipi semulus bayi. Pemuda itu pun membalas tatapan Naruto dengan sama terpananya.

Orang itu adalah seorang, pemuda yang Naruto perkirakan umurnya sekitar enam belas tahun. Pemuda itu memakai celana jins longgar dengan sepatu boats setinggi lutut, dan sebuah ponco berbahan wol di atas kemeja ungunya. Senjata yang tadi digunakannya mungkin diletakkan di balik ponco besar itu. Dan dia juga memakai topi dengan pinggiran lebar, khas koboi. Yang menutupi rambut pendek keunguannya. Matanya yang sewarna lavender begitu lembut, mata yang cantik bila dimiliki seorang gadis. Naruto jika terus memperhatikan mata itu, mata itu-terlihat tidak biasa.

Dengan agak bimbang setelah melihat penampilan pemuda itu, Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Apa di sini tempat penampungan Indian?"

"Tidak ada tempat penampungan dibagian Utara daerah ini. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa kau seorang Indian?"

Pemuda itu berseringai sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang dari Indian?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah melihat Indian sebelumnya," aku Naruto.

"Ya sepertinya begitu. Tuan kaki lemah."

"Apa kakiku yang kesakitan ini terlihat begitu jelas?"

Untuk sesaat pemuda itu memperhatikan Naruto sejenak, kemudian tawanya meledak. Suara tawanya terdengar sensual dan agak sedikit serak, bagi Naruto suara pemuda itu aneh untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Setelah tawa pemuda itu mereda, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya tanda sebagai sopan santun dan perkenalan untuknya. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Pemuda itu melihat tangan Naruto sesaat kemudian mengabaikannya, tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Naruto itu. Lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan masakannya. "Makanannya sudah matang dan kau juga bisa tidur di sini untuk malam ini," ucap pemuda itu berseringai.

Wajah Naruto memerah karena dari tadi perutnya terus mengeluarkan suara gemuruh keras, sejak dia mencium aroma daging bakar. Tapi dia tidak berniat untuk malu-malu saat disodorkan makanan dihadapannya. Dan walaupun saat ini masih banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan pada pemuda itu, rasa lapar yang sudah menguasainya tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Sehingga tanpa perintah dia sudah duduk dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Daging apa itu?" tanya Naruto saat sebuah piring disodorkan kepadanya.

"Ayam liar."

Ayam liar bukanlah jenis unggas yang besar, tapi di atas panggangan itu terdapat dua ekor ayam yang sedang dimasak. Salah satunya ditaruh di atas piring dan kemudian diberikan kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto sendiri langsung melahapnya dengan begitu cepat, tanpa memperhatikan kalau piringnya cuma ada satu dan pemuda itu sendiri memakan ayamnya langsung dari pemanggang.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto kemudian, tapi langsung dipotong pemuda itu saat mengetahui maksud dari Naruto.

"Jangan konyol. Memang kau pikir di sini piring penting digunakan untuk makan? Lagi pula kalau untuk mencuci tangan ada sungai yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini."

'Sungai?' pikir Naruto. 'Mungkin enak kalau aku mandi di sana.'

"Apa kau punya sabun?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"Gunakan lumpur saja yang mengendap di dasar sungai. Lumpur itu akan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di tubuhmu."

'Primitif sekali,' pikir Naruto bersungut-sungut tak senang jika harus menggunakan lumpur untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membagi makananmu. Rasanya aku tak bisa bertahan lagi jika aku tidak makan tadi."

Bibir pemuda itu lagi-lagi menyeringai kecil, sangat samar sampai Naruto tak yakin kalau pemuda itu benar-benar menyeringai atau tidak. "Apa kau pikir aku mau memakan itu semua sekarang? Yang kau makan tadi itu sarapanku besok. Dan kau tak perlu meminta maaf untuk itu. Besok aku bisa berburu mencari yang lain."

Dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah pada pemuda itu Naruto hanya menundukkan tubuh dan memberikan senyumnya sebagai ucapan maaf. Dan sama sekali tak ditanggapi lagi oleh pemuda itu.

Selagi pemuda itu memasak air, Naruto mengingat lagi soal pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tadi ingin dilontarkannya. "Aku belum tahu namamu."

Mata lavender yang mengagumkan itu sekilas melirik Naruto sebelum kembali memperhatikan air yang sedang dimasaknya. "Tidak punya," ucap pemuda itu singkat. "Setidaknya itulah yang kutahu."

"Tapi, kau pasti punya nama panggilan, kan?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Orang-orang sering memanggilku, Bocah."

"Ahh," Naruto tersenyum. "Kau dipanggil seperti itu karena umurmu?"

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Lebih tepatnya, karena aku melakukan hal yang tak sesuai dengan umurku."

"Apa itu?"

Air panas yang sudah matang digunakan untuk menyeduh dua gelas teh oleh pemuda itu, setelah itu dia memberikan salah satu gelas ke Naruto. "Aku memburu buronan," jawab pemuda itu santai. Membuat Naruto tersedak oleh teh yang sedang diminumnya.

"Haiss ... sungguh, kau seorang penegak hukum? Kau sama sekali tak berpenampilan seperti seorang ..."

"Seorang apa?" tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

"Polisi."

"Aku memang bukan seorang polisi. Siapa juga yang mau memilihku kalau aku menyalonkan diri."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memburu penjahat?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"Untuk hadiahnya."

"Apakah hadiahnya besar?"

"Sangat."

"Berapa yang sudah berhasil kau tangkap sejak kau memulai karirmu?" tanya Naruto dengan penasarannya.

"Lima, ya lima bajingan."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Aku pernah melihat beberapa poster buronan," ucap Naruto kemudian. "Bukankah sebagian poster menawarkan hadiah untuk buronan yang hidup atau mati?"

"Kalau maksudmu berapa yang sudah kubunuh, jawabannya tidak ada, setidaknya belum untuk saat ini. Tapi aku membuat beberapa diantara mereka terluka."

"Apa mereka menganggapmu serius, maksudku para penjahat-penjahat yang kau tangkap itu?" tanya Naruto lebih jauh.

Seringai samar itu terlihat lagi, "Jarang," aku pemuda itu. "Tapi mereka akan menganggap ini seirus."

Senjata itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada ditangan pemuda itu. Tampaknya dia sudah menggenggam itu dibalik ponconya. Dan Naruto tak menyadarinya sampai saat pemuda itu menunjukkannya kehadapan Naruto sendiri.

"Ya, senjata memang mempunyai cara sendiri untuk menarik perhatian seseorang," ucap Naruto.

Cuma itu yang dapat Naruto katakan. Pemuda itu terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal yang diceritakannya. Bahkan jika pemuda itu lebih tua beberapa tahunpun, Naruto tetap meragukannya. Tapi, remaja memang lebih suka bersikap seperti itu, untuk membuat kagum lawan bicaranya. Mudah memang bercerita seperti itu, tanpa sebuah bukti lagi.

"Apa kau tinggal disekitar sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak."

"Apa ada yang tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Penekanan kata yang ditanyakan Naruto membuat pemuda itu tertawa, dan tawanya sama seperti tawa sebelumnya. Tawa itu terdengar aneh, tawa itu terdengar sensual, agak mengejutkan tawa itu berasal dari seorang laki-laki. Kalau Naruto tidak melihat pemuda itu secara langsung, dia akan berpikir bahwa kamp ini ditempati seorang wanita. Tapi pemuda ini memang cocok memiliki sebutan 'Laki-laki manis'. Bentuk wajah dan tubuhnya cocok untuk menjadi seorang wanita.

"Sepertinya kau datang dari jauh Uzumaki-san," ujar pemuda itu menyela Naruto dari pemikirannya.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto datar, "Aku berharap kau tau sekarang kita berada di mana."

Pemuda itu mengangguk sekali, menandakan dia tahu sekarang ini dimana, "Menurutku, sekitar sehari atau dua hari jauhnya dari Kuragakure."

Nama kota itu terdengar asing untuk Naruto. Karena kota itu memang bukan tujuannya, "Apakah itu kota terdekat?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini bukan daerahku."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ada urusan di Kuragakure."

Setelahnya keheningan tercipta. Sepertinya pemuda ini kesal pada Naruto, karena dari tadi dirinya terus bertanya dan pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan sangat singkat yang membuat Naruto kesal.

.

.

Pada akhirnya karena tidak menyukai suasana hening Naruto kembali bertanya, "Apa kita berada dekat dengan jalan raya?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Sebisa mungkin aku menjauhi jalanan. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan bertemu dengan orang, karena aku lebih suka berpergian sendirian."

Jawaban blak-blakan pemuda itu membuat Naruto merona, "Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, tapi sungguh aku benar-benar tersesat."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Pemuda itu kemudian. "Apa kau dilempar dari kudamu?"

Pertanyaan pemuda itu membuat Naruto tersinggung, sehingga Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit kaku. "Tidak! Aku pergi menggunakan kereta kuda. Dan sebelum kau bertanya apakah aku terjatuh dari kereta kuda itu dan ..."

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Uzumaki-san," sela pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit marah. "Kau tidak berhak tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku itu, apalagi kalau kau sendiri sudah bertanya banyak padaku. Kau tahu? Kau sendiri yang berjalan kaki ke kampku, tanpa kuda ingat itu. Ya tidak salah, kan kalau aku berfikir seperti itu? Lagi pula kalau orang yang berpergian menggunakan kereta kuda biasanya tak berakhir sepertimu, Uzumaki-san."

Dengan lesu Naruto menghela napasnya. Ucapan pemuda itu memang benar.

"Kereta kuda yang kutaiki ditembaki perampok," ujar Naruto. "Kusirnya mencoba kabur dari kejaran perampok, tapi malah terjadi kecelakaan. Ketika malamnya aku terbangun, kusirnya sudah tidak ada, kudanya kabur, dan tasku sudah kosong semua."

Dengan seksama pemuda itu mendengarkan cerita Naruto. "Perampokan kereta kuda, di daerah sini? Kapan itu terjadinya?"

"Dua hari yang lalu."

Terdengar deruh napas kecewa. "Pasti sudah tak ada jejaknya."

"Kukira juga begitu. Apa kau lebih suka kalau jejaknya masih ada?"

"Pihak kepolisian akan membayarku lebih, jika aku menangkap perampok kereta kuda," ucap pemuda itu sedikit kecewa. "Sekarang giliranmu, Uzumaki-san. Apa yang membawamu ke daerah Barat?"

"Apa yang membuatmu mengira aku dari Timur?"

Sebuah seringai terbentuk ketika mata lavender itu menyapu Naruto dari atas ke bawah. "Aku hanya menebak."

Jawaban pemuda itu membaut Naruto berdiri dengan marah. Dan pemuda itupun melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Apa kau mengikuti tur mengelilingi daerah Barat, yang biasanya sangat disukai oleh orang-orang Timur?"

Dengan jengkel Naruto menjawabnya, "Tidak! Aku ke sini untuk membunuh seseorang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**Hahaha ... dengan gajenya aku kembali melanjutkan fic ini. Oh iya, banyak yang nannya **_**"Kenapa sikap Hinata di fic ini beda banget dari yang aslinya?"**_** jawabannya karena aku ingin buat semua heters Hinata itu, tau kalau Hinata itu gak lemah ... Hinata itu kuat. Hinata itu bisa berperan sebagai seseorang yang pokoknya bisa bertarung seperti laki-laki.**

**Sumpah ya, aku tuh benci ... benci ... banget sama orang yang ngebash Hinata. Huhh ...**

**Dan aku buat fic ini tuh terinspirasi dari film WaltDisney yang judulnya **_**"MULAN"**_** aku suka banget sama film itu#eehh,,malah curhat hehe,,**

**Yo silahkan tinggalkan lah Review kalian, biar aku semangat buat lanjutin fic nya ...**


End file.
